


teeth

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [22]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Teeth, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Wait, your teeth grow back?”“You mean human teeth DON’T?”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	teeth

Elves kept surprising Callum, even after a few years of peace. And by elves, he mostly meant Rayla. It felt like he still learned something new about his wife every day that passed, exciting and new things, and sometimes more terrifying things.

Today, one of the more terrifying things were discovered.

Rayla had sparred with a few of the new crownsguard candidates, and as they fighting had gotten more intense, Rayla had screamed for the candidates to not hold back, since an actual introducer wouldn’t do that either. So, they had given it their all, and in the end, Rayla had been punched to the ground, head first. And as she stood up, she spit, a tooth spilling out.

Callum had of course freaked out, because it was a tooth.

“Rayla, are you okay?”

She just nodded.

  
“Yeah, just a tooth, no big deal.”

  
“What do you mean no big deal? It’s a TOOTH! It won’t grow back!”

His wife, only looked at him with a slight confusion.

  
“Yes it will? Why did you think that?”

“Wait, your teeth grow back?”

“You mean human teeth DON’T?”

Now it was Rayla’s turn to be appalled, because teeth not growing back was terrifying. If she was a human, she would have never been brave enough to train so violently.

“Of course we do, humans lose their baby teeth as kids and grow adult teeth, but those are the permanent ones. If you lose them you don’t get new ones.”

“ _ That _ is horrifying. Our teeth can grow back as many times as needed. We shed them about every tenth year or so, but if we lose some in an accident the shedding process start earlier. Damn, you humans are weak.”

“No, elves are just scary. I’ll have to tell Ezran to update the information about you later during the next meeting.”


End file.
